2019
This is a list of various things that will take place in 2019. Significant events January *1 - All Elite Wrestling is launched. Births Deaths January *2 - Gene Okerlund (76) *5 - Alexis Smirnoff *17 - Rex Bacchus (35) *22 - BellaDonna (39) February *1 - Les Thornton (84) *10 - Salvatore Bellomo (67) *12 - Pedro Morales (76) March *4 - King Kong Bundy (61) *7 - Dick "The Destroyer" Beyer (88) *18 - Roger Kirby (79) May *11 - Silver King (51) *16 - Ashley Massaro (39) June *3 - Atsushi Aoki (41) Debuts and Returns Events Pay-Per-View Events January *4 - Wrestle Kingdom 13 *6 - Impact Wrestling Homecoming *12 - NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool *26 - NXT TakeOver: Phoenix *27 - Royal Rumble February *17 - Elimination Chamber March *10 - Fastlane *15 - ROH 17th Anniversary Show April *5 - NXT TakeOver: New York *6 - ROH-NJPW G1 Supercard *7 - WrestleMania 35 *27 - NWA-ROH Crockett Cup *28 - Impact Wrestling Rebellion May *19 - Money in the Bank June *1 - NXT TakeOver: XXV *7 - WWE Super Show-Down July *14 - Extreme Rules August *10 - NXT TakeOver: Toronto II *11 - SummerSlam September *15 - Hell in a Cell October *6 - Clash of Champions November *23 - NXT TakeOver: WarGames III *24 - Survivor Series December *15 - TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs Retirements Title changes ; ; January *4 - Will Ospreay defeated Kota Ibushi © to win the NEVER Openweight Championship *4 - Los Ingobernables de Japón (BUSHI & Shingo Takagi) defeated Roppongi 3K (SHO & YOH) (w/ Rocky Romero) and Suzuki-gun (Yoshinobu Kanemaru & El Desperado) © in a Three Way match to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship *4 - Zack Sabre Jr. (w/ Taka Michinoku) defeated Tomohiro Ishii © to win the RevPro Undisputed British Heavyweight Championship *4 - Los Ingobernables de Japón (SANADA & EVIL) defeated The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) and Guerrillas Of Destiny (Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) © (w/ Bad Luck Fale & Jado) in a Three Way match to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship *4 - Juice Robinson defeated Cody © (w/ Brandi Rhodes) to win the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship *4 - Taiji Ishimori defeated KUSHIDA © to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship *4 - Tetsuya Naitō defeated Chris Jericho © in a No DQ match to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship *4 - Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Kenny Omega © (w/ Matt & Nick Jackson) to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship *6 - Rich Swann defeated Trey Miguel, Ethan Page and Jake Crist in a Four Way Ultimate X match to win the vacant Impact X Division Championship *6 - Taya Valkyrie defeated Tessa Blanchard © to win the Impact Knockouts Championship (Special Guest Referee:Gail Kim) *12 - Grizzled Young Veterans (Zack Gibson & James Drake) defeated Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) in the NXT UK Tag Team Championship tournament Finals to win the inaugural NXT UK Tag Team Championship at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool *12 - The Lucha Brothers (Fénix & Pentagon Jr.) defeated Latin American Exchange (Ortiz & Santana) (w/ Konnan) © to win the Impact World Tag Team Championship *14 - Bobby Lashley (w/ Lio Rush) defeated Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose © in a Triple Threat to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on RAW *26 - War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) defeated The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT TakeOver: Phoenix *26 - Johnny Gargano defeated Ricochet © to win the NXT North American Championship at NXT TakeOver: Phoenix *27 - Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Rusev © to win the WWE United States Championship at Royal Rumble *27 - The Miz & Shane McMahon defeated The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) © to win the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship at Royal Rumble *29 - R-Truth (w/ Carmella) defeated Shinsuke Nakamura © to win the WWE United States Championship February *10 - Mayu Iwatani defeated Kelly Klein © to win the ROH Women of Honor Championship *11 - Jay White defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi © to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship *11 - The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) defeated Bobby Roode & Chad Gable to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship on RAW *17 - Boss 'n' Hug Connection (Bayley & Sasha Banks) defeated Nia Jax & Tamina, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville, The Riott Squad (Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan), The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) and Naomi & Carmella in a Tag team Elimination Chamber match to become the inaugural WWE Women's Tag Team Champions at Elimination Chamber *17 - The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Miz & Shane McMahon © to win the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship at Elimination Chamber *17 - Finn Bálor defeated Bobby Lashley © & Lio Rush in a Handicap match to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Elimination Chamber March *5 - Samoa Joe defeated R-Truth © (w/ Carmella) and Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) and Rey Mysterio in a Fatal Four Way match to win the WWE United States Championship *6 - Roppongi 3K (SHO & YOH) (w/ Rocky Romero) defeated Los Ingobernables de Japón (Shingo Takagi & BUSHI) © to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship *11 - Bobby Lashley defeated Finn Bálor © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship *15 - Villain Enterprises (Brody King & PCO) defeated The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) © in a Las Vegas Street Fight to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship *16 - Villain Enterprises (Brody King, Marty Scurll & PCO) defeated The Kingdom (Matt Taven, TK O'Ryan & Vinny Marseglia) to win the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship *26 - Charlotte Flair defeated Asuka © to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship April *5 - WALTER defeated Pete Dunne © to win the WWE United Kingdom Championship *5 - Johnny Gargano defeated Adam Cole 2:1 in a Two-out-of-three falls match to win the vacant NXT Championship *6 - Jeff Cobb © ROH defeated Will Ospreay © NEVER to retain the ROH World Television Championship and win the NEVER Openweight Championship *6 - Kelly Klein defeated Mayu Iwatani © to win the ROH Women of Honor Championship *6 - Dragon Lee defeated Bandido and Taiji Ishimori © in a Three Way Match to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship *6 - Guerrillas Of Destiny (Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) © IWGP defeated Los Ingobernables de Japón (EVIL & SANADA) and The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) and Villain Enterprises (Brody King & PCO) © ROH in a Four Way Match to retain the IWGP Tag Team Championship and win the ROH World Tag Team Championship *6 - Kota Ibushi defeated Tetsuya Naitō © to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship *6 - Matt Taven defeated Jay Lethal © and Marty Scurll in a Three Way Ladder match to win the ROH World Championship *6 - Kazuchika Okada defeated Jay White © to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship *7 - Tony Nese defeated Buddy Murphy © to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship *7 - Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder defeated The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) © to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship *7 - Seth Rollins defeated Brock Lesnar © (w/ Paul Heyman) to win the WWE Universal Championship *7 - The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce) defeated The Boss 'n' Hug Connection (Bayley and Sasha Banks) ©, The Divas of Doom (Beth Phoenix and Natalya) & Nia Jax and Tamina in a Fatal four-way tag team match to win the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship *7 - Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated Daniel Bryan © (w/ Rowan) to win the WWE Championship *7 - Finn Bálor defeated Bobby Lashley © to win the the WWE Intercontinental Championship *7 - Becky Lynch defeated Ronda Rousey (c; Raw) and Charlotte Flair (c; SmackDown) in a Winner takes all triple threat match to win both the WWE Raw Women's Championship and the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship *9 - The Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy) defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) © to win the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship *27 - Allysin Kay defeated Santana Garrett to win the vacant NWA World Women's Championship *27 - Colt Cabana defeated Willie Mack © to win the NWA National Heavyweight Championship *27 - Villain Enterprises (Brody King & PCO) defeated Royce Isaacs & Tom Latimer to win the 2019 Crockett Cup Tournament and the vacant NWA World Tag Team Championship *28 - Brian Cage defeated Johnny Impact (w/ Taya Valkyrie and Johnny Bravo) © to win the Impact World Championship (Special Guest Referee: Lance Storm) *28 - Latin American Xchange (Santana & Ortiz) (w/ Konnan) defeated The Lucha Brothers (Fénix & Pentagon Jr.) in a Full Metal Mayhem Match to win the Impact World Tag Team Championship *28 - Britt Baker defeated Kylie Rae © to win the Zelo Pro Women's Championship May *3 - Taichi defeated Jeff Cobb © to win the NEVER Openweight Championship *7 - Daniel Bryan & Rowan defeated The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) to win the vacant WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship *9 - Shane Taylor defeated Jeff Cobb ©, Brody King and Hirooki Goto to win the ROH World Television Championship *19 - Rey Mysterio defeated Samoa Joe © to win the WWE United States Championship *19 - Charlotte Flair defeated Becky Lynch © to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship *19 - Bayley defeated Charlotte Flair © to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship June *1 - Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) defeated Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan and The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) and The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish) in a Fatal Four Way Ladder match to win the vacant NXT Tag Team Championship *1 - Adam Cole defeated Johnny Gargano © to win the NXT Championship *5 - Jon Moxley defeated Juice Robinson © to win the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship *9 - Tomohiro Ishii defeated Taichi © to win the NEVER Openweight Championship *9 - Will Ospreay defeated Dragon Lee © to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship *9 - Tetsuya Naitō defeated Kota Ibushi © to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship Category:Wrestling Years